


The New Kids' Cove

by wolfboiii



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25811218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfboiii/pseuds/wolfboiii
Summary: Scraptrap finds himself in a bit of a... situation. And while it turns out he’s not great with kids, he is good at one thing: being their new favourite “take-apart-and-put-back-together” attraction.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	The New Kids' Cove

Daytime at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza Place was usually a pretty peaceful time. Well, not peaceful as in  _ quiet _ . Of course the pizzeria was anything but quiet, not with all of the kids running around, playing and driving both parents and employees alike absolutely crazy. No, peaceful as in, there usually weren't any  _ unsavoury _ things out and about. But that wasn't always necessarily the case.

" _ BuT MiSTeR AfToN, LeFTy gOt tO gET a PLuSHie!"  _ Scrap bitterly mimicked Molten Freddy's whiny voice under his breath as he crawled through the vents towards what would eventually lead him to the prize corner. "Well then maybe  _ Lefty _ should have been the one to get him one… She's  _ right _ there everyday anyway. Why do  _ I  _ get stuck doing these stupid errands… Don't they know I have better things to do. And it's midday! How am I supposed to get the stupid thing without being see–"

His grumpy ranting fell short as his hand suddenly landed on a grate that he hadn't noticed during his tirade. It buckled under his weight and he was suddenly plunged into the room below him. He landed right on his stomach, sprawling out right where he'd landed. After being motionless for a few seconds, he pushed himself up with a pained grunt. "Of course. Of course this would happen to… me…" the rabbit trailed off as he finally noticed what he'd fallen in on.

About a dozen pairs of tiny eyes were fixed on him. Eyes belonging to the surprised faces of a group of children. It looked like he'd fallen into one of the private birthday party rooms; one of the ones that snobby parents spent loads on to keep their precious brats away from the riff-raff of the actual pizzeria. Luckily, it didn't seem there were any adults in the room at the moment.

Scrap stood very slowly, backing up from the kids with his arms raised. "Uh… Hello there… I, uh, seem to be in the wrong room." How was he supposed to get out of this one?? The vent was too high up for him to jump back into, and the door led out into the crowded pizzeria area. He was well and truly trapped. And once the kids would inevitably start screaming in terror, it wouldn't take long for the parents to burst in and catch him.

But, as it turns out, it wasn't  _ terror _ that got the kids screaming. No, they were more excited about…

"It's Bonnie!" One of the kids finally exclaimed, followed by several cheers from the others. Scrap took another step back, holding up his hands and waving them a bit, like that might magically dispel them.

"Wait, wait, no, I'm not–"

Before the poor rabbit could finish his sentence, he was being dog-piled by toddlers, enough to knock him off his feet. He shouted in surprise as he hit the floor. His attempts to defend himself by shielding his face with his arms were useless against a bunch of hyper kids fueled by sugary drinks and birthday cake.

"Whoa, look, his hand came off!" Sure enough, the topple had caused him to land in an odd way on his remaining hand, and it had snapped off. One of the kids waved it like a prize.

"Hey, I want a piece too!"

"Yeah, he's like a Lego or something!"

He thought briefly back to Mangle, the poor thing, and how she had ended up. That was sounding about like what was happening to him at the moment. All the kids that were managing to pin him down had decided they wanted to play "take apart and put back together". This really wasn't looking good for him.

"Lookie, I got his ear!"

"He's got real weird eyes, look at this one!"

"Eww, what's this red goopy stuff?"

Scrap had had just about enough. He had been trying not to hurt any of the little gremlins, but he would not just lie here and be torn into like a game of Operation.

" _ Off!  _ Get off of me, you little cretins! Or I swear I'll ki–" He was quite rudely interrupted as his jaw was ripped off as well. Great. This was going to be humiliating if any of the others found out…

Then he heard the click of the door opening. Both relief and panic hit him. Relieved that there was possibly someone here who could get the kids under control… but if that someone was a  _ parent _ , and saw their kids in the presence of a monster like him… That could get ugly.

Once he got a good look at who had come in, he breathed a heavy sigh of relief. The kids looked over as well and all abandoned their little game to greet the newcomer.

"Lefty!! Hi, Lefty!!"

Lefty cheerfully waved at the kids and bent down to give them each hugs as they ran to her, just like any good bear animatronic. She glanced over at Scrap then subtly nodded up at the ceiling. He hadn't noticed anyone else there until a few wires slithered down from the vents and wrapped around his torso.

Molten Freddy easily lifted Scrap up into the vent and pulled him away from the opening. Usually the finicky rabbit would be strongly opposed to being touched or manhandled, but he was a bit worse for wear right now and couldn't do much about it.

"Lefty, we made a new friend!"

"Yeah! Look over– aw, where'd he go?"

The conversation between the children became distant as Freddy dragged Scrap back to the safe room, where they could assess the damages. "B-B-Baby! We g-g-got him!" Once they got to the vent opening, Freddy lowered Scrap down to where Baby was waiting.

Baby took Scrap and went to plop him into a nest of blankets that Freddy often used to curl up and sleep in. "Daddy? Are you alright?" She waved a hand in front of his face as if she actually needed to get his attention. "We could hear you yelling through the vents."

Scrap grumbled unhappily at how they were attempting to coddle him. He struggled to sit up, hard to do without either hand now, but managed and looked down at himself. Ugh, quite the mess. The kids had torn a rather large hole in his already-tattered torso during their quest for souvenirs. He was missing his right leg from the knee down, and the foot from the left. He reached his sharp bone stub up to feel his head. Oh great. Missing ear, missing eye, missing jaw. Who knew kids could be so fierce…

Freddy crawled out of the vent and came over to check out the situation. "W-w-wow, they r-r-really got you, h-huh?" He poked some of Scrap's exposed insides with a wire and Scrap growled again.

"Do  _ not _ touch me," his voice was a little harder to understand without his jaw, but not indecipherable. "This is  _ your _ fault anyway." He pointed his fractured arm accusingly. "I can't stand any of you." Wow, this rabbit really knew how to complain, didn't he? They were all used to it by now. Even Freddy, with his infamously sensitive emotions, had learned not to take most of what Scrap said to heart. He was just a grouchy old man after all.

"It's okay, daddy, we can fix you!" Baby tried to calm her dad down, patting his shoulder with her claw hand. "Don't worry! You'll be good as new!" Scrap gave her an unimpressed look that made her rethink her statement. "Um… well, as good as we can manage anyway."

The sound of someone crawling through the vents got everyone's attention and they glanced over as Lefty dropped in. She looked perfectly fine in comparison to what had befallen Scrap. And when he noticed that she seemed to be empty-handed, he got a little… grumpy.

"What, you didn't get any of my pieces?? I need those, you know. How am I supposed to attack the security guard if I can't even crawl? I don't have either arm now!  _ And _ I can't see either! Those stupid kids… I have enough trouble–"

Lefty rolled her eyes as Scrap rambled on. She reached down and popped open her chest plate with a click. A few ghostly striped tendrils slithered out of the inky blackness inside like snakes, each holding one of Scrap's many broken pieces.

"... Oh," Scrap grumbled sheepishly as Lefty bent down to grab his arm and pop the boney hand back into the socket. He gave his fingers an experimental flex and was pleased that they all worked. "I, uh, guess a thank you is in order then."

Lefty waved her hand dismissively. She wasn't the most talkative of people– er, animatronics. She just continued to hand Scrap his pieces as he put himself back together again.

Freddy got bored eventually and crawled away to occupy his time elsewhere, specifically by doodling on the wall with some crayons. There wasn't much for them to do around here during the day, but at least he was one of the more easily entertained of the scrap lot. Baby stayed with her father as he worked on himself, with some occasional assistance from Lefty.

Finally, the large grey bear spoke up in that chilling whisper of hers. It was positively spine tingling. "You know… if any of those children got hurt..."

"I didn't touch a single one of those sniveling brats," Scrap growled as he clicked his ear, now even more tattered than before, back into place and wiggled it to make sure it still worked. "If I had made the  _ choice _ to defend myself, they'd all be dead." He waved his pointy shank arm to prove his point. "But not a single one even has a scratch on them. You're _ welcome. _ "

Lefty supposed this to be true. Whether he had purposely restrained himself for their sake or was just too stunned to fight back, at least he hadn't hurt the children. Quite the feat for him given his record. So she just went quiet again. The rabbit was testy enough right now.

Finally, Scrap popped the last broken piece of himself back into place, standing with Baby's help to make sure his legs were back in working order. Satisfied with his mobility, he stretched and brushed himself off. "Finally. Ugh. Now I remember why I started murdering ki–" The bloodcurdling glare Lefty gave him made him immediately stop and rethink where he was going with that. "Eh… never mind. Oh, by the way. Hey, Freddy?" Probably best to change the subject entirely.

Freddy perked up at his name being called and glanced over from his drawing, his head tilted expectantly. "Y-y-yeah?"

"Next time, get your own plushie."

**Author's Note:**

> first fnaf fanfiction i've been brave enough to post, hope y'all like it ;v;
> 
> i didn't get into writing any fnaf stuff until about a month or two ago when my depression (and other mental health problems) got extremely bad out of nowhere and i decided to write a little vent fic. since then i've written like nine other complete one-shots, started a multi-fic (that will never see the light of day because all i have is disconnected chapters and random ideas), and still have about nine wip one-shots. plus an ongoing personal self-insert that's over 11k words with me just hanging out with my faves and that's basically it.
> 
> so basically,, fnaf save life. thanks fnaf.
> 
> i also have no idea how to tag anything so there's that.


End file.
